A Pirate's Old Nemesis
by EderNimrais
Summary: Duran had been with Hildegard for a while now despite her being a pirate. That being said, he has never been in a pirate battle which he didn't really mind. How would these two lovers react when they encounter a pirate's greatest enemy? One Shot


Water… that was all Duran could see on board of Hildegard's ship. Still, the blonde haired teen did not really mind since he was with the captain of the crew so it all evened out in the end. Duran just took a deep breath as he continued to clean his sword. The captain of the ship herself was directing not only the crew but the ship as a whole but keeping an eye on Duran every here and there.

"First mate, take the wheel." Hildegard said to her second in command

"Yes ma'am!" He responded without second thought as he took control of the wheel while the captain headed down the steps towards her man.

"What's on your mind kid?" She took a seat across from him and put her feet up on the table, a move that caught the boy's attention.

"Wondering what to name my child." The blonde boy continued his cleaning.

"You mean our child remember?" The blonde girl responded grabbing a battle of rum and took a sip. "Besides, we haven't even done it yet so there's not worries."

"It's just Dyshana will be on our case if we delay, not like I really care when it happens though." He gave a lazy look to his girlfriend who chuckled a little.

"You ever try rum before?" She asked as she began the chug the liquid down leaving half a bottle left.

"No, and I really don't care for it either."

"That is going a problem when we get married you know that, a dry kid as a husband is a boring husband, AM I RIGHT MEN!?" She shouted at her crew who cheered despite not knowing what the topic was at the time.

"Sound's like your problem, not mine." Duran responded as rude as normal. Despite the rude nature, the two had found a common ground and it grew to the point of them falling in love.

"Captain!" The first mate exclaimed getting the woman's attention

"What is it, it better be important."

"There is a ship on the horizon come at incredible speeds, you better see for yourself now ma'am!" His attitude told her that it was urgent as the two sitters rose up and made their way to the wheel. Hildegard asked for a scope which a crew member gave her one. Adjusting it to see the flag of the ship, Duran saw his lips curl up in anger.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Ninja pirates…"

"Wait, what did you-" Duran could not finish his sentence was Hildegard began shouting so loud his words were drowned out.

"ALL MEN, ENEMY SHIP APPROACHING FROM THE BOW, PREPARE FOR BOARDING ACTION AT ONCE, MOVE!" She shouted as the men of her party scrambled.

"Ok, seriously, what the hell is going on?"

"Ninja pirates…"

"Ya, I got that, what does that have to do with that ship, all I see is a fancy house on a ship.

"That is a ship commanded by ninja pirates, the mortal enemy of all pirates, wannabes at best." Duran just gave her a face that told that he didn't understand why she was so worried. His look would quickly disappear then a ninja star landed inches from his feet. The two turned their heads to the left where the enemy was already.

"Ok… they just brought their death upon themselves…" Duran said drawing the sword he had just finished cleaning. From what Duran could see, the only difference her could see was that the ninjas had pirate's hats, aside from that, they looked like regular ninjas to him. That being said, half the ninjas on board the other ship disappeared and immediately reappear on board their ship, shock filled Duran's face as a bullet zipped past his face which hit the target in front of him.

"Pay attention you idiot." Hildegard scolded the blonde in front of him who responded by side stepping her and stabbing a ninja who tried to assassinate the captain.

"You too." He gave a defiant response to his girl as the two began to clean house on the ninjas on board. Bullet flew, blood was spilled from the slashes and stabs. After ten minutes of fierce fighting, all the remained was what appeared to be the captain of the ninja pirates.

"You dare corner a nin-" The enemy captain was silenced by Hildegard just putting a bullet in his skull which shut him up.

"Damn good work men, next round of drinks is on me boys!" Hildegard said as her crew cheered from not only killing the wannabes but doing it without taking any casualties.

"What do we do next? Duran asked the woman who smiled at the question.

"Funny you should ask, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO MEN!" She shouted as the men of her crew began to swing on board of the soulless ship looking for treasure. "Come with me Duran." She somewhat dragged the boy to her quarters inside which was outside the deck. Closing her door behind her, she locked it as Duran sat down.

"What's up?" He asked as Hildegard went to a cabinet and grabbed a bottle of rum and two cups.

"This is for kicking some ninja butt; I think you will like it." She poured him and herself a cup and took a seat across from him. Duran decided to give it a try as he took a sip of it and to his surprise he liked it. "Good boy, that is my personal favorite." The time seemed to go like days as Duran proved to Hildegard that he could hold his liquor despite not being a drinker.

"Hildegard, what do you think our child should be named?"

"Rex…"

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Ninja pirates… yes, I freaking went there because why the hell not. I really enjoyed doing this one simply because you are dealing with pirates and ninjas for crying out loud. My friend said I should do something like 'Robotic ninja space pirate' in which i remembered one of my favorite moments from a video game, Castle Crashers…


End file.
